Midnight Dating
by capellaline
Summary: Sequel When The New Year Eve's Come/Suatu perjodohan/"Aku terlanjur menyukaimu Haruno Sakura"/lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?/NaruSaku/slide SasuHina/


**Disclaimer : All chara belong to Masashi Kishimoto Sensei,but the plot and story is mine.**

**Warning : When The New Year Eve's Comes sequel,AU,Side story SasuHina,OOC and maybe typho(s)**

**Please read but don't blame,**

**Happy reading,,,,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Midnight Dating**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca terik diluar. Masih dengan rok seifuku sekolahnya,emerald gadis itu menerawang kedalam ruangan. Tak banyak yang berubah. Seingatnya,tempat ini masih begitu-begitu saja sejak terakhir kali datang berkunjung dipertengahan bulan Desember tahun lalu.

Biasanya,ia sudah sampai rumah jam segini,menggeluti rutinitas rumah tangga yang dibebankan padanya. Suatu 'urusan mendadak' agaknya akan membuat gadis itu pulang terlambat hari ini. Baginya,terlambat pulang bukanlah masalah besar_setidaknya sekali ini. Tugas-tugas esay yang diberikan Kurenai sensei telah terselesaikan sejak dua hari lalu. Dan lagi,ia sudah mengirim sms pada Kaa-san atas keterlambatannya.

Berorangtua pengusaha,tidak jarang menuntutnya untuk konsisten,terhadap apapun_termasuk jadwal pulang kerumah. Bergulat dengan setumpuk tugas esay selama seminggu penuh,membuatnya sedikit penat. Ia butuh semacam refreshing. Mengiyakan ajakan 'pacar' kesuatu tempat dimana ia bisa menyesap secangkir coffeelatte hangat dan tiramisu waffle bukanlah alternative buruk.

Dan disanalah gadis itu berdiri sekarang. Heaven cafe. Surganya coffeelatte dan tiramisu.

Tepat di depan pintu main entrance ia menanggalkan earphone dari telinganya,mematikan ipod yang sedari tadi setia melantunkan musik klasik di perjalanan menuju tempat ini. Jam tangan mungil yang dikenakannya menunjukan pukul 14.35. Hanya terlambat lima menit dari waktu yang ditentukan.

'Cring'

Suara yang ditimbulkan pintu kaca itu,membuat sebagian pengunjung menoleh kearahnya kemudian kembali mengabaikannya. Sakura mengobservasi sekeliling. Ada aroma coffeelatte yang melesak masuk ke indra penciumannya. Ada juga dentingan musik nan romantis dari speaker-speaker tua yang tergantung di langit-langit sudut. Ahh,,rupanya gadis itu terlalu merindukan suasana dikafe ini.

Ditatapnya kedireksi paling pojok ruangan itu_di meja no 16_ ia menemukan sosok yang akan ditemuinya. Tangan Sakura melambai ke udara,membalas pergerakan seseorang diujung sana yang kini juga tengah melambai padanya. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu temaram. Lampu kamar utama sudah dimatikan. Warna-warna tulip dari wall stiker yang dipasang Sakura beberapa hari lalu,hanya menyisakan semacam siluet gelap_cukup aneh mengingat beberapa hari ini ia tak pernah tidur awal. Tugas esay membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra semalam suntuk.

Gadis itu tetap pada posisinya,belum tertidur. Tak begerak sedari awal. Meringkuk,memeluk kedua lututnya sangat erat. Segelas susu dimeja tempat tidurnya telah mendingin,karena dibiarkan tak tersentuh lebih dari dua jam lamanya.

Perempuan berbalut piyama itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Biasanya,ritual semacam itu akan membantunya menemukan ide. Tapi karena ini diluar biasanya,yang ada hanyalah kebuntuan.

Semuanya berputar.

Semua yang ada dikepalanya berputar.

Andai saja seluruh isi diotaknya bisa dikeluarkan dan diganti dengan yang baru,maka akan ia lakukan.

Berawal dari percakapannya dengan Sasuke di kafe siang tadi,,,

_"Ayah menjodohkanku dengan putri salah satu rekan se-kerjanya"_

Bukan. Sakura yakin,bukan itu permasalahnya.

_"Perjodohan itu tidak bisa kuterima"_

Sebenarnya,bukan itu juga yang menciptakan gusar dihatinya.

_"Menerima perjodohan itu,berarti meninggalkanmu"_

Dan semua bermula disini,,,

_"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menerimanya. Aku tak bisa melepaskanmu"_

_"Karena,,,"_

_"AKU SUDAH TERLANJUR MENYUKAIMU HARUNO SAKURA!"_

Kalimat itu bagai granat yang bisa meledakan kepalanya kapan saja. Sebuah pengakuan cinta yang tiba-tiba dari seorang bungsu Uchiha serasa diluar nalar. Mereka memang berpacaran_dengan hubungan tak seharmonis pasangan kebanyakan. Mungkin akan berbeda jadinya,jika pernyaataan itu terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu_saat Sakura masih setia menanti cinta suci yang tak kunjung diberikan pemuda pujaannya itu. Otaknya pasti akan dipenuhi kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi. Tidurnya pasti akan dilingkupi mimpi-mimpi indah. Jika,jika itu terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu.

But it's quite too late..

Dan lagi,hatinya sudah tak bertaut pada pemuda berambut kelam itu.

Bisa saja ia gunakan alasan perjodohan ini,untuk memutuskan Sasuke. Dengan alasan 'Kau harus menuruti kedua orang tua mu Sasuke-kun' atau 'yang menjadi pilihan orangtuamu pasti yang terbaik' dan blablablah.

Tapi tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa.

Tidak mencintainya,bukan berarti tidak menyayanginya. Sakura teramat sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Dua tahun bersama pemuda itu,sudah cukup menumbuhkan benih sayang dihatinya. Harfiahnya,seperti cinta untuk seorang sahabat. Sederhana kan?

Dan sekarang pemuda itu tengah rapuh serapuh-rapuhnya. Meninggalkan pemuda yang sedang 'dilanda masalah' akan membuatnya terlihat,kejam_nuraninya pun tak mengizinkan.

Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Pilihan pertama. Meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keterpurukannya. Melupakannya,dan bersikap tak acuh seolah tak terjadi apapun? Tidak. Sakura tidak sejahat itu.

Kedua. Berusaha mencintai Sasuke_lagi. Dan bersama-sama melawan doktrin sang ayah. Begitu?

Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Naruto?

Uzumaki Naruto,

Ahh,,kemana bocah itu?

Kami-sama,,,haruskah ia membuat keputusan itu? Adakah keputusan yang tak akan menyakiti keduanya?

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"S-sakura-chan?". Naruto mengucek matanya berkali-kali dan memandang sosok dihadapannya dengan tak sedang bermimpi kan?Sakura datang kerumahnya selarut ini,tanpa mantel dan_mengenakan piyama. "K-kenapa Sakura-chan datang malam-malam begini?".

"Kemana saja kau,baka?Kenapa tidak menerima panggilanku?Kenapa tidak membalas sms ku?". Dahi gadis itu berpeluh. Napasnya ngos-ngosan. Suaranya terdengar seperti habis berlari.

"Astaga! Ponselku ada di mobil" teriaknya.

Sakura menatap deathglare kearah Naruto.

"Maaf,,aku benar-benar lupa. Sehabis ekstra basket yang kupikirkan hanya pulang kerumah dan istirahat"

"Kau marah?". Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya dan nyengir kuda. "Astaga kau habis berlari ya,Sakura chan?Kau berkeringat".

Gadis itu tak mau banyak bicara,napasnya saja masih belepotan karena berlari tadi. Walau jarak rumahnya dua blok,tapi tetap saja berlari tengah malam begini bukan keahliannya.

"Ambil syalmu!"

"Tidak mau masuk dulu?". Dengan gerakan sederhana,pemuda itu mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk memasuki sudut ruang tamunya sebelum ia membeku kedinginan.

Sekali lagi,Sakura mendeathglare Naruto.

"Baiklah-baiklah". Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya,menapaki batas terluar pintu rumahnya,kemudian sedetik berbalik untuk menutup pintu.

"Syalmu?"

"Tou-saan dan Kaa-san sudah tertidur. Aku tidak ingin mengendap-endap dan membangunkan mereka"

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau mati kedinginan ya!"

Malam ini,,

Akan jadi malam yang panjang bagi keduanya_bagi Sakura.

.

.

.

"Segitunya merindukanku,ya?" Celetuk pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

Sakura hanya melirik Naruto sayu,tanpa merespon. Ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan seberkas bayangan gelap yang dibiaskan sang langit malam pada sosoknya sendiri,juga pemuda yang berjalan mengiringinya.

"Kencan selarut ini tidak terlalu buruk" ucapnya lagi,kali ini tanpa melirik Sakura.

Sakura mendecih pelan. "Itu konyol"

"Konyol bagaimana?bilang saja,Sakura-chan kebelet sekali kencan denganku kan?"

"Bodoh" kelakarnya.

"Terlihat jelas,kok"

Sakura memijiti keningnya sendiri. Pemuda disampingnya itu payah. Berjalan di tengah trotoar berangin begini,di tengah malam begini_mana layak disebut kencan. "Kau ini payah,tahu!"

"Sudahlah mengaku saja! Salahku juga sih punya wajah kelewat imut". Puas membanggakan dirinya,pemuda itu melangkah lebih lebar. Membuat Sakura jauh tertinggal di belakang. "Siapa coba,yang tahan dengan pesonaku?"

"Hahaha,,lucu sekali!" Gadis itu tertawa sarkas.

"Dan juga,,aku kelewat menggemaskan"

Kelewat menggemaskan katanya?Lebih tepatnya,lelaki itu kelewat percaya diri. Sayang,Sakura sedang tak ingin bergeming banyak. Berdebat dengan pemuda payah macam Naruto hanya akan membuang tenaganya sia-sia. Mengalah,mungkin lebih baik kali ini.

Lagipula,tujuannya bukan untuk berkencan. Kalaupun iya,mungkin ini kencan yang terakhir kali.

"Bagaimana kalau kepusat taman kota?". Pemuda itu berhenti tiba-tiba. Membuat Sakura yang berjalan dibelakang,harus merelakan dahi lebarnya membentur punggung bidang Naruto.

"Aww!" Sakura merutuk kesakitan. "Hei,,Naruto! Jangan berhenti mendadak begitu!"

Naruto bergerak memutar,menghadap Sakura. "Ayo,kepusat taman kota. Kudengar taman itu baru direnovasi" ucapnya kegirangan. Sakura mengernyit. Naruto benar-benar seperti anak kecil,pikirnya.

"Tidak mau" gadis itu menepis tubuh Naruto.

Iris birunya menciut. "Hei,,ayolah". Ia sedikit berbalik mengikuti pergerakan Sakura. Gadis itu terus berjalan lurus. "Mungkin akan ada ayunan disana".

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Mendengar kata ayunan membuat hatinya tergelitik. Rupanya,ketertarikan gadis itu pada 'ayunan' belum juga berakhir. Matanya terpejam,pikirannya mencoba menjarah pada kenangan usang bertahun-tahun silam. Di masa kecilnya dulu_dirinya,pemuda dihadapannya dan ayunan tua dipekarangan belakang rumahnya_mempunyai sejarah tersendiri. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana si kecil bodoh_Naruto_ menyatakan cinta padanya untuk yang pertama kali. Dan bagaimana dengan menyebalkannya ia menolak cinta tulus Naruto. Masa lalu yang rumit.

Sakura mengangkat pandangan matanya. Ditatapnya baik-baik mata Naruto. Sedikit berharap Naruto tak dapat mengingat secuil kenangan itu.

"Kau selalu menyukai ayunan,kan?"

Sedetik,bibir mungil gadis itu membingkai sabuah senyum. Naruto juga.

"Awas ya, kalau kau tak mengantarku pulang"

Bongkahan hijau dimata Sakura membulat mendapati tangan kekar Naruto mendadak menggenggam lengannya. Setengah berlari,Lelaki itu menggiringnya terus kebarat menuju taman di pusat kota. Dalam sedetik,dalam langkah kakinya yang semakin cepat pemuda itu tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut juga cuaca yang semakin dingin. Naruto dapat menyesap bau rerumputan yang basah karena embun. Sementara gadis disampingnya bungkam,menikmati suasana damai yang menyelimutinya. Matanya terpejam,dengan kakinya yang bergelanyutan diudara.

"Mau coba kuayunkan?"

Sakura membuka matanya,dan menoleh kesamping. Naruto masih stagnan duduk diayunan yang bersebelahan dengan ayunan_miliknya.

"Ya" jawab gadis itu lirih,matanya kembali terpejam.

Tanpa Sakura sadari,pemuda itu sudah berteleportasi di belakangnya. Tangannya dengan sigap memegangi kedua belah rantai ayunan miliknya. Dengan tarikan sederhana,Naruto menghempaskan ayunan itu pelan.

"Beruntung ya,kita bisa menemukan ayunan disini?"

Gadis itu ber-Hn ria sebagai responnya.

Naruto memperhatikan leher jenjang Sakura,kemudian turun hingga kepunggung. Gadis pujaannya itu masih terlihat cantik walau hanya berbalut piyama. Rambutnya pun digerai begitu saja,_tanpa bandana merah muda yang keseringan dipakainya. Sungguh,kecantikan Sakura mampu mengalahkan kecantikan dewi sekalipun.

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan,baka!". Kedua kaki Sakura tiba-tiba menyentak ketanah,hingga laju ayunannya terhenti. "Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam!"

Naruto tertawa renyah,jemarinya kini mulai bermain diantara helai-helai rambut Sakura yang harum seperti strawberry,manis sekali.

"Sejak tadi,kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apa Sakura-chan baik-baik saja?"

Si gadis Haruno mendesah walau lebih terdengar mendengus. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku juga tidak sedang PMS?". Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang,menyodorkan tampang 'Aku baik-baik saja'nya pada Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Naruto masih belum menyerah. Pemuda itu berpindah dari tempatnya_tidak lagi dibelakang Sakura melainkan dihadapan gadis itu_sambil berjongkok.

"Aku bersumpah..aku baik-baik saja". Gadis itu hampir bangkit mengangkat tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan sebuah cengkeraman hangat menahan pergelangan tangannya. Gerak tubuhnya terhenti sesaat. Emerald-nya mulai melunak dikalahkan tatapan teguh yang diberikan pemuda itu. Sakura kini merunduk, menatap biru safir yang mendongak padanya.

"Memangnya apa sih yang tidak bisa kau tebak?".

Sakura akhirnya mengalah. Ia merendahkan posisinya. Kembali duduk ditempat semula.

"Kurasa tidak ada. Jika itu tentangmu" ucapnya lembut.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Ia juga bingung itu harus mulai dari mana. Memulai dengan membicarakan perjodohan Sasuke?Yang benar saja. Mengatakan kalau sekarang Sasuke mencintainya? Apalagi.

Oh Kami-sama,gadis itu berharap bisa kabur sekarang juga.

"Apa ini tentang S-sasuke?"

Mata Sakura terkesiap. Oh,ayolah bahkan pemuda ini tahu tanpa dirinya harus mengatakanya sekalipun.

Gadis itu mengangguk ragu.

"Tentang perjodohan atau semacamnya?"

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya ia benar.

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan,sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar akan sesuatu. "Naruto,kau juga tahu tentang perjodohan itu?"

"Jauh sebelum Sakura-chan mengetahuinya" Naruto melepaskan genggamannya,ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju tiang penyangga ayunan yang berada di dekat Sakura. Dan menyandarkan punggungnya disana. "Aku tahu tentang perjodohan itu,juga tentang perasaannya padamu"

"Apa Sasuke menceritakan semuanya?" Tanya gadis itu ragu.

"Tidak seluruhnya". Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya_bingung akan respon yang harus ia berikan. "Selama ini Sakura-chan selalu ada untuk teme. Kelewat bersikap peduli,perhatian dan baik."

Benarkah? Sakura tak pernah menyadari akan hal itu.

Naruto menutup matanya,mengingat setiap ucap kata yang pernah dilontarkan Sasuke padanya. "Semua perlakuan itulah yang akhirnya membuat teme bergantung pada Sakura-chan. Ia berpikir bahwa tak akan ada gadis lain yang mampu memberikan pengorbanan sebesar yang Sakura-chan berikan".

Sulit dipercaya,pendapat Uchiha tentangnya sedikit 'berlebihan'.

"Sasuke beranggapan,hanya kau lah gadis yang paling pantas bersanding dengannya"

Untuk sejenak ia berhenti,,

"Dengan kata lain,Sasuke sangat membutuhkanmu,Sakura-chan"

Jemari lentik gadis itu mencengkeram piyamanya sendiri. Ia mendengarkan dengan baik,tak ada satupun penjelasan Naruto yang dapat disangkal ataupun disanggahnya.

"Cepat atau lambat,,kau harus segarea membuat keputusan"

Bagai kehilangan daya ucapnya. Mulut Sakura serasa kebas. Siapa sangka?pemuda yang berdiri disampingnya tanpa ba-bi-bu justru langsung menodong sebuah keputusan darinya.

Keduanya sempat hening beberapa saat. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Udara malam yang dingin mencekat serasa tak mereka pedulikan lagi.

"Naruto aku menyukaimu,,"

_adalah kalimat pertama yang mampu gadis itu ucapkan.

Sekejap Sakura membisu,

Naruto tak begeming,,

"Terlalu menyukaimu,hingga akhirnya aku jatuh cinta padamu". Dadanya bergetar hebat saat mengatakannya. Dengan matanya yang terbuka,ia memberanikan diri menatap permata biru Naruto.

Sedikit terkejut,pemuda itu menarik dirinya dari daya tarik tiang penyangga dibelakangnya. "Aku tak pernah tau,perasaanmu sedalam itu padaku"

"Ya,ya,ya. Salahkan aku yang selalu menganggapmu menyebalkan" kelakarnya. "Bisa aku lanjutkan?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Pernah terpikir olehku untuk memilihmu saja,dan meninggalkan Sasuke". Perlahan ia merebahkan kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat ke rantai ayunan. "Perasaanku padamu hampir membuatku melakukannya"

Naruto masih mendengarkan. Matanya tertutup rapat,mencoba meresapi kata-demi kata yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. Tanpa sadar bibinya mengulum senyum hangat.

"Nyatanya,,Sasuke tak bisa kuabaikan begitu saja".

Senyum di bibir belum memudar. "Ya,,aku mengerti"

"Aku mengenal Sasuke dengan baik"

"Aku juga mengenalnya dengan ba,,,,,"

"Jauh lebih baik dari siapapun!termasuk kau,baka!" Potong Sakura cepat.

Pemuda itu menyelipkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku sweater orange miliknya. "B-baiklah"

"Dan yang kutahu,Sasuke saat ini sedang rapuh. Ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk,,"

"Untuk mendukung semua egonya" Naruto langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri. "M-maaf"

Sakura tersenyum sinis. Dalam hati ia mengiyakan.

"Dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang tak kau tahu rupanya dan asal-usulnya bukanlah hal yang mudah...apalagi untuk Sasuke"

Naruto mengeluarkan kedua tangannya yang tersimpan rapi didalam saku sweaternya,mendekat pada Sakura,ia lagi-lagi memandang gadis itu lekat. "Jadii?"

Tak ada sahutan yang mengudara. Sakura terdiam sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajah mulusnya yang bakai porselain memucat seketika.

Tak sedikitpun safir pemuda itu berkedip. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau harapkan,Sakura-chan"

Pemuda itu,permata biru itu, Sakura tak pernah bisa mengelak. Ia teramat sangat menginginkannya. Ingin memilikinya. Melebihi rasa ingin memilikinya terhadap hal apapun yang ada didunia ini.

Permata Naruto masih intens menatapnya,,

Atas nama langit dan bumi tempatnya berpijak,biarkanlah Sakura bersikap egois kali ini saja.

"Apalagi?aku hanya bisa berharap 'gadis beruntung' yang dijodohkan dengan Sasuke adalah orang baik-baik. Adalah sosok yang peduli,perhatian dan cukup sabar menghadapi Sasuke. Dan mampu memberikan pengorbanan lebih besar dari pengorbanan yang pernah kuberikan padanya! "

Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya tanpa dikomando.

Sial,gadis itu telah bersikap egois. Ia sangat egois.

"Begitukah?". Salah satu alis pemuda itu terangkat. Sedetik kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum,mengisyaratkan gejolak hatinya yang bersorak gembira yang tak dapat lagi ia sembunyikan.

Pemuda itu dilanda lega luar biasa,begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Naruto melangkah mendekat. Ia kembali berjongkok didepan Sakura dan menggengam pergerlangannya erat. "Kalau hanya itu harapanmu,,Dewi malam telah mengabulkan doamu,Sakura-chan"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

**At the same night,2 hours earlier**

.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya pemuda itu berkata 'tidak'. Pada permintaan Kaa-san yang memintanya untuk segera beranjak dari dapur dan menuju keruang tamu.

"Ayolah,,jangan kecewakan mereka yang sudah datang" pinta Kaa-san.

"Bilang saja aku sakit! Mudahkan?" Jawabnya.

Ya,hari ini akan ada acara makan malam dirumah Sasuke. Adalah partner kerja sang ayah yang menjadi 'tamu spesialnya_sepasang suami istri beserta kedua putri dan satu keponakan laki-lakinya. Bukan sebuah makan malam biasa,para orang-orang tua itu menyebut,bahwa acara makan malam ini bertujuan untuk 'mempererat hubungan antar calon besan' atau apalah itu_kata lainnya ini semacam perjodohan.

Sasuke tentu tak sudi dijodohkan dengan salah satu putri teman ayahnya. Selain fakta bahwa dia masih seorang siswa SMA,perjodohan ini memaksanya untuk lebih mengenal gadis yang tak ingin ia kenal,tak ingin ia cintai. Menyedihkan sekali rasanya,jika dimasa depan ia harus menikah dengan gadis pilihan orangtua,yang mengatas namakan 'bisnis keluarga' tanpa dasar 'cinta'. Its Fucking No.

"Lakukanlah ini demi Kaa-san Sasuke" pinta Kaa-san lagi,kali ini dengan wajah semelas.

Pemuda itu meneguk kembali segelas jus tomatnya_kesal. Ia mengacak rambut ravennya sendiri. Kalau sudah Kaa-san yang meminta_dengan raut super memelas begini. Tak akan ada lagi yang bisa ditolak pemuda itu.

"Putrinya cukup cantik" goda Itachi_kakaknya_yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri diambang pintu dapur.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Sejak ayah mengutusku untuk membawamu secara paksa keruang tamu"

Sasuke semakin sebal karenanya, Ingin sekali rasanya ia melemparkan gelas kosong yang dipegangya kewajah kakak tersayangnya itu.

"Ayolah"

"Ibu mohon padamu kali ini saja,Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke menatap kakaknya kemudian beralih ke ibunya. Sial,pemuda itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Itachi-nii merangkul lehernya,menggiringnya menuju ruang tamu.

Diruang tamu,Sasuke masih enggan menyapa segerombolan manusia bermarga,,,Ahh bahkan pemuda itu tak sudi untuk menghapalkan nama marga 'tamu spesialnya' itu. Ada seorang pria paruh baya memakai kemeja bewarna putih_berambut panjang_terlihat mengobrol dengan ayahnya. Kemudian laki-laki seumurannya_juga berambut panjang,duduk tak jauh dari seorang gadis kecil yang kini tengah tersenyum pada Sasuke. Dan seseorang lagi,,seorang gadis,,membelakanginya.

Gadis itu menoleh_padanya,

Saat itulah permata onix milik Sasuke,menangkap sosok yang begitu familiar. Yang ia ketahui,sebagai teman satu sekolahnya,,,

"Hinata"

.

.

.

"Apa?" Gadis itu telonjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Naruto sedikit mundur kebelakang. Kedua tangannya terangkat,untuk melindungi daun telinganya dari kemungkinan terkena radang pendengaran akibat lengkingan Sakura.

"Kau tidak bohong padaku kan,Naruto?"

Masih dengan tangan yang menyumpal kedua telinganya,ia mengannguk membenarkan.

"Apa Sasuke tahu?"

"Pelankan sedikit suaramu,Sakura-chan" bisiknya sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sakura.

Sakura menarik napas,melihat kanan-kiri. Berharap tak ada yang terganggu dengan suara harimaunya barusan. "Apa Sasuke tahu?" Gadis itu menurunkan seoktaf nada suaranya.

"Entahlah,,mungkin tidak." Naruto mengangkat bahunya bersamaan,ia sendiripun tak tahu.

"Kurasa tidak. Seingatku,paman Fugaku menyuruhku untuk tak mengatakan apapun pada teme"

Gadis itu membuat gerakan,menghirup dan melepaskan oksigen dengan mulutnya. Tak sampai beberapa detik ia mulai bisa menguasai dirinya. Napasnya juga sudah kembali teratur seperti sedia kala.

Gantian Naruto yang kini menatapnya_aneh.

Ditatap seperti itu,gadis itu mencecar. "Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Matanya menyipit. "Kau tidak sedang cemburu,kan?"

"Tidak,aku tidak cemburu" elaknya.

Pemuda pirang itu maju selangkah,tangannya bersedekap didepan dadanya. Dengan kepalanya yang semakin ia sodorkan keraut muka Sakura_untuk menginterogasi gadis itu. "Kau terlihat cemburu pada Hinata-chan"

Sakura melotot,sebelum akhirnya memukul ubun-ubun Naruto_untuk menjauhkan kepala pemuda itu darinya. "Tentu saja tidak,baka!"

Satu alis Naruto terangkat,ia belum sepenuhnya percaya.

"Yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Aku merasa sangat lega karena 'gadis' itu adalah Hinata" ucap Sakura sekenanya. "Hinata gadis yang baik,lembut,penuh perhatian. Dan kurasa ia akan cocok dengan Sasuke-kun"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu"

"Yaahh,,semoga begitu" jawabnya,masih dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu! Itu membuatmu terlihat seperti lelaki mesum" teriaknya. Sakura yakin,pemuda itu pasti sedikit menuruni sifat mesum Jiraiya,kakeknya.

Dibilang begitu tentu Naruto tidak terima. "Oh ya? Kalau aku lelaki mesum,lalu julukan apa yang pantas disandang seorang gadis yang tergila-gila pada lelaki mesum ini?"

"Aku tidak tergila-gila padamu" kelakarnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang menyebutmu tergila-gila padaku?"

Sakura menutup mulutnya. Sial, pemuda pirang dihadapannya berhasil mengecohnya.

Perlahan,Naruto melangkah mendekat. Membuat Sakura terpaksa mundur selangkah.

"Wajahmu memerah"

Pemuda itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Bagai tersihir,emerald gadis itu seakan terhipnotis pada bongkahan biru safir milik Naruto.

'Klak'

Pinggul gadis itu menyentuh ayunan dibelakangnya,kali ini ia tak bisa mundur lagi.

Sakura merasakan sebuah tangan kekar mulai melingkari pinggulnya_menarik gadis itu mendekat menuju dada bidangnya hingga desah nafas pemuda itu dapat ia dirasakan.

Tak mampu berbuat apapun,gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Sementara pemuda itu terus mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir ranum Sakura.

Sampai sepersekian detik tak ada yang terjadi.

Yang ada,justru Pemuda itu terkikik geli,ia melepaskan pinggul Sakura. "Berharap terjadi sesuatu,eh?" Ucap pemuda itu sembari menahan gelak tawanya.

Sakura membuka matanya,wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus. Lagi-lagi Naruto menipunya.

Naruto berjalan mundur. "Ahh,,Sakura-chan. Sepertinya kau benar-benar jadi gila karena aku"

Secepat ia mengatakannya,secepat kilat juga pemuda itu mengilang dari hadapannya.

Sakura terbelalak,mendapati punggung Naruto yang bergetar karena tertawa semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

"HEI,,,UZUMAKI NARUTO!KUBUNUH KAUUU!"

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

.

Haiii,,,salam hangat dari Capellaline-san. Senangnya,bisa mengupdate fic kedua setelah 4 bulan hiatus. Yahh,,,karena harus konsen ke UN ca-chan harus merelakan akun ffnet ini nyuwung untuk sementara. But now I am back *halahh,,kayak ada yang ngarep elu balik aja*

Fic ini merupakan sequel dari fic pertama Ca-chan When New Year Eve's Comes disingkat WNYEC *susah di spell ya*. Awalnya sih,sempat ga kepiran buat bikin lanjutannya, berhubung ada beberapa reader minta ceritanya dilanjutin kerena love story nya NaruSaku di WNYEC sikek menggantung.

Dan si mas ganteng Sasuke akhirnya saya jodohkan sama mbak manis Hinata *request dari sahabat saya juga*

Okeh and that's the ending,,masih menggantungkah? *saya memang suka membuat cerita yang menggantung*

Cukup sekian,,semoga bisa ketemu lagi..doakan Ca-chan tidak terserang penyakit malas ngetik..se yaaaa *lambai-lambai tangan*

Don't forget to review.


End file.
